What Do I Have To Do
by LightWoman
Summary: #lietomelives fic. There's a question that must be asked...


A/N One of my three contributions to #lietomelives. Today is the anniversary of season three's premiere in the states, and also the release date of the season three DVDs. I can't even begin to describe how much I miss the show (but I know I don't really have to, since most of you feel exactly the same way). Fox may have tried to kill our show, but we can make sure that Lie to Me LIVES!

Also, I dedicate this one to csiAngel, for being the brains behind #lietomelives, for writing so many great stories, and for just generally being a fab person :-)

**Disclaimer: Not mine, yada yada yada, Fox are idiots, blah blah blah**

What Do I Have To Do

Gillian looked up as she heard the door open. Cal entered silently, even though the couple in the cube couldn't hear them. He took a seat next to Gillian, and gestured at the man and woman who sat at the table, absorbed in their quiet conversation. "How's it going?"

"I was just about to leave, actually," she informed him. "I think they deserve a bit of privacy."

"They're in our cube," Cal reminded her.

"That doesn't give us the right to eavesdrop," she said, standing up. "The case is closed, the truth is out; where they go from here, and if they find a way back to each other, is for them to decide."

"And they're going to be deciding it in our cube?"

Gillian knew Cal was only teasing. He'd been as relieved as her when the case was closed, and she knew he was rooting for the couple within those four walls just as much as she was. She gave him a gentle swat on the shoulder, and he stood up with an exaggerated sigh. As he did, voices from the cube filled the silence between him and Gillian.

"What do I have to do to make you want me?" Tom asked his estranged wife.

"Again," she said. "What do you have to do to make me want you again, Tom."

"Yes," he answered.

Gillian was already at the door, looking pointedly at Cal, but he stood where he was, watching the conversation unfold.

"A lot," Abigail replied. "A lot, Tom. But I think, if we both try, we could make it work... again..."

At Gillian's cough, Cal moved to the door, following her out and leaving the couple to their conversation.

He was silent as he followed her to her office. When they were both inside, she busied herself filing the papers that she'd brought from the cube and checking messages on her computer, while he stood, hands in his pockets, surveying her.

Eventually she stopped and turned to look at him, quiet amusement on her face. "Yes, Cal?" she asked, sensing he had something to say.

"What do I have to do to make you want me?"

Her face betrayed nothing. She surveyed him calmly as she said, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" He couldn't ignore the feeling of having been kicked in the stomach. "Nothing I do will ever make you want me? Well, thanks for breaking it to me so gently."

"No," she said, still in that calm, casual tone, but with a flicker of a smile at the corner of her mouth. "I mean, you don't need to do anything to make me want you. I already do."

He stared at her, certain he'd misheard. "You what?"

"I already do want you," she told him. "You don't have to do anything to make it happen."

"Oh... right," he mumbled feebly, suddenly unaware of how to handle the situation.

His surprise and seeming embarrassment amused her. "Do I need to throw the question back at you?" she asked, and he was startled from his jumble of thoughts.

"What? Oh, you already know I want you," he said, his voice becoming lower and more seductive, and she smiled.

"Good. Just checking."

"Right." He nodded. "So..." He took a step closer to him and reached for her hand. "The real question, darling, is... what do I have to do to make you _love _me?"

She smiled. "Nothing, Cal." Before he could interrupt her, she continued. "Nothing you haven't done a thousand times already."

"I see." He couldn't conceal his grin, mixed with a little disbelief. "So I don't have to do anything to get you to kiss me, either?"

"Hmm," she said, walking towards him, looking thoughtful. "I'm not sure... perhaps if you kiss me, I might be persuaded to kiss you back."

Grinning, he tugged her towards him so their bodies were pressed tightly together, and trailed a hand slowly across her jaw and down her neck. "I can be very persuasive..." he murmured, pressing his lips to hers. He held onto her hip with one hand, and gently ran the other through her hair. It took less than a second for her to respond to him, melting into the kiss as she heard him hum his approval at the way she matched his desire.

When they eventually broke apart, Cal looked at her with a rather dazed expression. "That was..." he began.

"Overdue," she said, matter-of-factly, and smiled.

She turned and started to walk back towards her desk, and the pile of papers that remained to be signed and filed, but he grabbed her wrist and quickly pulled her back so she was facing him again.

"Not so fast, darling," he said. "I have one more question for you."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Oh yes?"

He ran his fingers lightly up her arm, his eyes wandering slowly down the length of her body and back up. "Yeah. I was just wondering... what do I have to do to get you into bed?"

He might have worried about the smack on the arm he received if it hadn't been for the playful smile that accompanied it.


End file.
